


Яблоко верности

by Enco_de_Krev



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Dubious Consent, Enchantment, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wings, supernatural creature
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev
Summary: Написано по заявке ОЭфеста: Алвадик, АУ. Рокэ-эврот похищает юношу.
Relationships: OMC/Richard Oakdell, Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Kudos: 17





	Яблоко верности

**Author's Note:**

> в тексте использован отредактированный отрывок из "Священных сонетов" Джона Донна.

Осень в Надоре начинается еще с Летних Молний. Она ходит среди деревьев персиково- рыжей кошкой, пугает птиц, фыркает на холодную воду, облизывает шершавым язычком зеленые листья, после чего они желтеют и опадают на землю. Эдит очень любит эту историю. Она часто рисует рыжих котов на полях каллиграфических прописей, даже несмотря на то, что потом, в наказание, матушка заставляет ее до позднего вечера зубрить главы из Эсператии. 

Совсем скоро все это закончится в жизни Дика: и обрывки старых сказок, и отзвуки матушкиных нравоучений, и мечтательные улыбки младших сестер. Он уедет в Лаик, поступит на службу к кому-нибудь из Людей Чести, а место древнего замка в его сердце займет что-то другое. Но сейчас, когда до отъезда остается чуть больше месяца, Дик берет в библиотеке житие святого Хонория, прячет за переплетом сложенные вдвое листы бумаги, пару взятых у Эдит мелков и идет на фамильный холм. 

Он расстилает плащ на тусклой, высохшей траве. Земля еще достаточно теплая. Дик ложится на живот, укладывает перед собой книгу с такой подходящей, широкой и ровной обложкой, расправляет на ней первый лист и, подражая сестренке, берет в руку оранжевый мелок. Дик рисует не задумываясь, рука сама по себе выводит плавные линии - закругленный хвост, усатая морда, покатая спина. Кошка на картинке довольно изгибается, мурлычет, и он опускает голову на предплечье, чтобы искоса следить за ней. 

Задрав края плаща, по ногам пробегает игривый ветерок. Теплый воздух щекочет под коленями, треплет рубашку, трогает за бока, ерошит непослушные вихры. Листок с нарисованной кошкой взмывает со своей подставки, но Дик прихлопывает его на лету. Ему хорошо и спокойно, мысли текут лениво и вяло, как будто этот ветер, последнее дыхание уходящего лета, выдувает все тревоги о будущем из тяжелой головы. По сухой травинке прямо перед носом Дика ползет божья коровка, вдали слышится звук пастушьего рожка. 

Чье-то прикосновение вырывает его из безмятежной дремоты. Дик испуганно оборачивается и видит невообразимое: рядом с ним стоит получеловек-полуптица. Черные волосы до плеч непрерывно перебирает ветер, синие глаза сверкают озорным весельем, белые одежды полощутся мелкой зыбью. Дик смотрит, смотрит и не может отвести взгляд. Это высокий юноша, на вид чуть старше него. Эврот - Дик, наконец, вспоминает, как называли таких в античной поэзии. Спутник демона - проносится колкая мысль. У него крылья - черные, большие, не меньше десяти бье каждое, и кончиком одного крыла он мягко постукивает по щиколотке Дика. Заметив удивление на его лице, эврот смеется звонко и заливисто. Этот смех подхватывает сам воздух, и вот уже Дику кажется, что рядом с ним звенят крошечные хрустальные колокольчики. 

\- Кто ты?! 

\- Я тот, о ком ты грезишь, - насмешливо отвечает эврот, и эхо колокольчиков растворяет окончание фразы. 

\- Но я впервые тебя вижу, - растерянно возражает Дик. 

Эврот садится на плащ рядом с ним, подбирает под себя ноги и осторожно касается его груди. 

\- Значит, я тот, о ком ты будешь грезить, - улыбается он и ведет пальцами к воротнику. Место его прикосновения горит огнем. 

Дика бросает в жар. Он никогда раньше не видел никого похожего. Эврот - сама свежесть, сама легкость, сама весна - расправляет крылья, жесткие маховые перья чиркают по земле, взметая пыль и сухие листья. 

\- Первый поцелуй самый сладкий. Подари мне свой первый поцелуй. 

Эврот тянется к нему, фарфоровое лицо с совершенными чертами собирает на себя весь свет. С такого лица пить бы воду, высекать бы его в мраморе, во имя его бы строить дворцы и разрушать города. Дик отчего-то пугается, отшатывается, прикрывает губы рукой. Совершенный лоб рассекает недовольная складка, но через миг эврот снова улыбается беззаботно, как невинное дитя. 

\- Злой. Но все равно сладкий. Я для тебя сыграю. 

Он извлекает из воздуха резную свирель и подносит ее к губам. Музыка вьется вокруг Дика, оплетает руки и ноги, сквозь уши вливается в голову, течет вниз, вниз, по позвоночнику, скручивается горячей спиралью в животе. Она тихая и плавная, но страх не покидает Дика. Ему хочется уйти, бросить здесь мелки и рисунок, сбежать под защиту родных стен, но вид пухлых малиновых губ, обхвативших деревянную трубку, отзывается в нем странным волнением. Он смотрит, смотрит и не может отвести взгляда. 

Когда мелодия стихает, Дик сам тянется к его рту. От фарфоровой кожи пахнет ежевикой. Эти ягоды растут в низине, наверное, именно там эврот прятался, поджидая жертву. Дик жадно вылизывает податливый язык, посасывает мягкие губы, тщетно пытаясь распробовать ускользающий вкус, но это чувство слишком тонко, чтобы его поймать. Эврот жарко стонет, синие глаза туманятся, как от настоящей ведьмовки. Тонкие пальцы вцепляются в плечи Дика, на миг ему даже кажется, что на концах у них острые птичьи коготки, которые вот-вот пропорют его рубашку и вопьются в мясо. 

Тяжело дыша, эврот отрывается от его губ. На его щеках пьяный румянец, а зрачки - глубже самой глубокой бездны. Он откидывается назад, в пыль, в сухую траву, и приглашающе протягивает руки. Дик пару секунд смотрит на эту аллегорию греха - крылья, Создатель, до чего же хрупкие крылья, тонкие косточки обтянуты полупрозрачной кожей - и наваждение рассеивается. Дик вскакивает и бежит прочь что есть мочи, а вдогонку ему несется заливистый смех и звон хрустальных колокольчиков. 

***

Только потом приходят слова: "тварь", "нечисть", "суккуб". 

Следующие ночи Дик почти не спит, а весь месяц до отъезда ему повсюду чудится легкий запах ежевики. От него невозможно скрыться. Только в замковой часовне, которую отец Маттео утром и вечером окуривает ладаном, на Дика снисходит покой. Теперь он проводит у каменного алтаря помногу часов. После поцелуя с эвротом Дик чувствует себя оскверненным, хотя до того не отличался особой набожностью. Матушка все чаще смотрит на него с теплотой, а когда приходит час прощаться, она неожиданно заключает его в объятья и сухо целует в лоб. 

Дорога до Олларии сливается в вереницу унылых дней, наполненных дождем и раскисшей грязью. Дик боится себе признаться, но в глубине души он рад, что уезжает из родного дома. Эврот его не найдет, и постепенно чернокрылый кошмар осядет на дне памяти, в мутном иле, где никогда не светит солнце. Дик верит в это со всем пылом нерастраченной души, поэтому каждый новый день в седле возводит еще одну стену между ним и логовом дракона. 

Ложная клятва Оллару ложится чернильным пятном на его совесть, что бы не говорили по этому поводу все богословы мира. А потом жизнь быстро превращается в рутину - келья, фехтовальный зал, классы, келья. Сорочья форма подчеркивает различия во внешности унаров. На занятиях Дик незаметно рассматривает лица благородных дворян и навозников. К счастью, среди них нет ни одного, блистающего жутким совершенством, каждое имеет хоть какие-то изъяны: у кого-то кривой нос, у кого-то прыщи, у кого-то глаза смотрят в разные стороны. Издевательства Арамоны и насмешки Эстебана задевают самолюбие Дика, но это не страшно, потому что они обычные - не совершенные - люди, и их слова не несут никакой опасности. 

Но однажды утром, в канун Зимнего Излома, когда Дик берется за ручку двери, чтобы идти на общий завтрак, до него доносится едва различимый звон хрустального колокольчика. Дика бросает в холодный пот. Он в ужасе цепенеет, прижимается к шероховатому дереву, стоит, судорожно прислушиваясь - не повторится ли? - но все звуки заглушает стук его собственного сердца. Дик срывается с места, быстрее, быстрее, вперед по коридору, вверх по лестнице, налево, а потом опять вверх, в трапезную, к людям, только бы не остаться наедине с крылатой тварью. 

До конца дня он делает все возможное, чтобы не быть одному - после классов идет в библиотеку и сидит там до последнего, пока похожий на мышь слуга не сообщает, что пришло время отбоя. Нехотя Дик плетется к себе. По пути ему в голову приходит трусливая мысль спрятаться в одном из пустующих залов, но Дик сразу же отметает ее - раз уж эврот выследил его от самого Надора, найти конкретного человека в одной из комнат бывшего аббатства не составит для него никакого труда. Эспера осталась дома. На пороге своей комнатушки Дик мысленно повторяет "Создателю всего сущего" и заходит внутрь. Двери захлопываются за его спиной, и другой слуга дважды проворачивает ключ в замочной скважине. 

Холодный ветер бьется в ставни, свистит в щелях, воет голодным волчонком. Дик ежится - его келья за день основательно промерзла, дыхание вырывается облачками белесого пара. Он подходит к недавно разожженной жаровне и греет озябшие руки над углями. Сколько еще времени пройдет, прежде чем воздух в этом каменном мешке хотя бы немного прогреется? В Надоре топили, там в каждой комнате было по камину, а здесь... Келья пуста, чтобы убедиться в этом, Дику не нужно заглядывать под стол или кровать. Но надолго ли?.. 

И в ответ на его мысли в окно снаружи что-то ударяется. "Не камень и не снежок", - думает обмерший Дик: "Похоже на чье-то тело". От удара засов подпрыгивает в пазах, защелка на раме сама собой открывается. С порывом морозного ветра в комнату влетают хлопья снега, а знакомая фигура в белых одеждах перекидывает ноги через подоконник. "Там ведь решетка!" - в панике думает Дик: "Там была решетка!"

\- Я люблю охоту, - самодовольно улыбается эврот. - Ты дал мне много сил для нее. 

Под искристым взглядом синих глаз Дик чувствует себя куском оленины на блюде. Он отступает, пятится до стены. Мороз обжигает щеки, на волосах медленно оседает иней. Дик хочет позвать на помощь, но сейчас в коридорах никого нет, а другие унары заперты, как и он сам. 

\- Разделенная нежность сладка, - эврот подступает к нему ближе. - Подари мне ее. 

Дик впервые обращает внимание на его ноги. Босые ступни тонки и изящны, а пальцы немного длиннее человеческих и расставлены шире. Щиколотки напряжены, видно, что эврот не привык стоять на твердой земле и теперь балансирует, каждую секунду рискуя потерять равновесие. На сей раз черные крылья аккуратно сложены за спиной. Они укрывают его пышным плащом, во всем остальном же тварь выглядит по-прежнему. 

\- Уйди, - хрипит Дик. 

Эврот по-птичьи склоняет голову набок, смотрит на него оценивающе. 

\- Разве тебе не было хорошо со мной? 

Дик зажмуривается и отчаянно мотает головой. 

\- Злой! - припечатывает эврот с досадой. - Но я все равно для тебя сыграю. 

Резная свирель снова порабощает разум Дика. Он стоит, не шевелясь, хотя мышцы его сковало холодом, нос уже заложен, а в горло как будто песка насыпали. Он не пытается растереть занемевшие пальцы, не пытается поднять воротник унарской куртки, чтобы прикрыть шею. Дик смотрит на ярко-розовые губы твари и помимо воли вспоминает их невозможную мягкость. В уме оживают легенды о вересковых музыкантах, способных заплясать случайных путников до смерти. 

После финальной трели эврот отбрасывает свой инструмент, и он растворяется в воздухе, не долетев до пола. Их взгляды встречаются. Дик облизывает замерзшие губы, и тварь, как будто ждала только этого знака, набрасывается на него. Их ноги сплетаются, эврот льнет к Дику, как гибкая лоза, грудь к груди, сердце к сердцу. От его тела пышет жаром, Дик прижимается крепче, чтобы согреться. Эврот запрокидывает голову. Дик с готовностью накрывает подставленные губы, руки обхватывают тонкий, как у девушки, стан, пальцы пробегают по нежному пуху с внутренней стороны крыльев. 

Эврот играет с ним. Дик не знает, сколько в этой игре от колдовства, а сколько от его собственных, вырвавшихся на волю инстинктов. 

Горячая ладонь проскальзывает за пояс унарских штанов. Дик дышит через раз, пока эврот - суккуб! нечисть! тварь! - сгребает в горсть его яйца и мягкий член. Прикосновение посылает по телу струйки жидкого огня, в паху все каменеет. Уже через миг эврот, довольно улыбаясь, оборачивает пальцы вокруг затвердевшей плоти. Дик впитывает, ловит всем существом эти новые для себя ощущения. Чужая рука сжимает его так хорошо, так правильно, и движется быстро-быстро - нижняя губа азартно прикушена, глаза подернуты влажной поволокой - но Дику как будто этого мало. Он подается бедрами навстречу, толкается в тесный кулак, и вал разрядки накрывает его с головой, сбивая с ног. 

Обмякший Дик сползает по стене на пол, эврот падает рядом. Он выглядит совсем пьяным - пьяно хохочет, пьяно размахивает руками, пьяно покачивается, едва не заваливаясь на бок. Наконец он ахает, как будто вспомнил что-то жизненно важное, подносит ладонь к лицу и медленно, глядя Дику прямо в глаза, слизывает с нее беловатые потеки. 

***

Остаток зимы Дик болеет. После исчезновения твари он не сразу приходит в себя, и зимний холод успевает сделать свое черное дело. В его груди селится бабочка, большая и свободолюбивая, каждый день она упрямо рвется наружу, щекочет горло, вызывая приступы жуткого кашля. Кто-то из слуг замечает, что рама в его комнате потревожена, и капитан Арамона перед строем унаров лишает Дика ужинов на две недели вперед, обвинив в попытке побега. 

Дику все равно. Он совершенно опустошен. 

Мэтр Шабли отчитывает его на уроке, грозя несданными экзаменами, а на дополнительных занятиях поит горячим чаем и угощает печеными яблоками. Дик вяло благодарит за заботу, на большее у него просто нет сил. Старичок почему-то очень смущается. Он что-то бормочет о светлой памяти Эгмонта Окделла, усаживает Дика в кресло перед камином и пихает ему в руки томик поэзии золотого века Талигойи, который Дик знает от корки до корки. Сам мэтр садится напротив и целый вечер перебирает свои бумажки: что-то пишет, кое-где черкает, иногда хмурится и бросает скомканные листки в огонь. 

Может быть, именно эти посиделки в итоге и помогают Дику вернуться к нормальной жизни. 

Весна - как глоток лимонного пунша. Она щиплет язык, прочищает мозги, проясняет взгляд. У Дика в голове чья-то невидимая рука вытирает пыльное, заляпанное грязью стекло. Он вдруг понимает, что из-за болезни безнадежно отстал по фехтованию, и стремится наверстать упущенное. Вечерами Дик упражняется в компании деревянных манекенов - колет, отбивает воображаемые атаки, выделывает разученные финты. Уходит он лишь тогда, когда дрожащие руки совершенно перестают его слушаться. 

Их больше не держат взаперти. Возвращаясь из Олларии, чтобы провести последнюю ночь под крышей Лаик, Дик с тяжелым сердцем останавливается на полдороги. Баловник находит на обочине какой-то куст, мимо которого никак нельзя проехать, и пока конь объедает молодые листочки, Дик рассеянно оглядывает окрестности. Случайный взгляд падает на лужу, и он поражается, как за зиму заострилось его лицо. Глаза слишком большие, щеки запали, собственный силуэт в грязной воде кажется болотным фиджелом. Чтобы отогнать безрадостные мысли о завтрашнем дне, Дик корчит отражению забавную рожицу. Но вдали звенит хрустальный колокольчик, и все летит в Закат. 

Спешить бессмысленно. Убегать тоже. Пусть тварь не тронет Дика в присутствии других людей, все равно ночью он останется один, беспомощный и беззащитный. У него нет даже кинжала - оружие унарам выдадут только завтра, перед самой церемонией. Не нападать же на эврота с одной книгой Ожидания?! Дик сжимает зубы вне себя от ярости. Какую дань с него возьмут на этот раз? Вначале был поцелуй, потом тварь позволила себе распустить руки, а что теперь? 

Остаток пути Баловник идет шагом, и Дик не считает нужным его погонять. Сразу за воротами стоит Эстебан со своими верными подпевалами, и Дик уже готов парировать очередную подначку, но навозники слишком увлечены, чтобы обращать на него внимание. Оглянувшись, он замечает, как за полами черных курток исчезают глиняные бутылки с "кровью". Собственное одиночество и оторванность от людей ноют в груди двумя ржавыми иглами, но Дик уже привык их игнорировать. 

Ночь спускается с небес, как легкое муслиновое покрывало. Дик сидит на подоконнике, с тоской глядя на зажигающиеся звезды, и вспоминает разговор с эром Августом. Завтра никто не возьмет его к себе на службу. Как быть дальше? Вернуться в Надор и всю оставшуюся жизнь терпеть домогательства эврота? Дик боится, что в этом случае разум покинет его навсегда. Но может быть это и хорошо? Все равно его жизнь при власти Олларов будет унылым прозябанием, так не лучше ли провести отпущенные годы, не помня себя и не осознавая упущенных возможностей? Дик передергивает плечами от открывшейся перспективы. Нужно бороться. Нужно ехать в Агарис и просить заступничества в оплоте эсператистской веры. 

Что-то упруго толкает его в спину. От неожиданности Дик едва не падает на пол, но фарфорово-белые руки обхватывают его вокруг пояса, помогая удержаться на каменном выступе. Эврот сидит между ним и оконной решеткой так, словно он был здесь с самого начала. 

\- Уйди! - Дик вырывается и отходит к кровати. 

\- Я долго тебя не тревожил, - в голосе твари слышны недовольные нотки. 

\- Уйди, - Дик закрывает глаза и затыкает уши, но хрустальные колокольчики звенят прямо у него в голове. 

\- Я беру у тебя много и прихожу редко. Могу - мало и часто. 

\- Почему я? Не приходи ко мне совсем! 

\- Так нельзя, - эврот укоризненно качает головой. - Первый раз сладок. Подари мне его, и я появлюсь только следующей весной. 

\- Я не верю тебе! 

Эврот снова подносит к губам свирель. Теплый ветерок первобытной музыки уносит всю злость Дика, все отвращение - к себе и к твари. Воспоминания о том, как приятно выгибалось это тело в его руках, какие стоны срывались с влажных губ, какое желание таилось на дне полуприкрытых глаз, влечет Дика, дергает за медные проволочки. Он так легко подчиняется плотскому зову, как будто его недавнее сопротивление было только для вида. 

Они целуются, как изголодавшиеся звери. Дик просовывает ладони эвроту под ягодицы и исступленно сжимает их, стремясь сделать больно, но тому, похоже, нравится грубость. Эврот едва не мурлычет, его руки порхают по спине Дика, обнимая, поглаживая, царапая, и в конце концов останавливаются на затылке. Дик зло опрокидывает тварь на стол: черноволосая голова громко ударяется о деревянную поверхность, крылья заломляются под неестественным углом, но в синих глазах горит озорное веселье. Дик втискивает ладонь между их телами ,нащупывает завязки штанов, и шнуровка как по волшебству расходится под дрожащими от возбуждения пальцами. 

Эврот уже полностью обнажен. Дик не понимает, как так получилось - видимо, в ход пошли какие-то нечистые штучки - но его мысли на этом не задерживаются. Тварь раскидывает ноги, обхватывает ладонью его член и направляет в себя. Это так хорошо и так тесно, и жарко, жарко, жарко - Дик не слышит себя, но он почти уверен, что сейчас стонет или скулит, или клянется в вечной любви. Его ведет животная сила, замороченная страсть. Дик двигается резко и быстро, голова твари скользит по столешнице, левое крыло бьется о стекло. Дик кончает, вцепившись в хрупкие плечи, полые птичьи кости чудом не ломаются в железных тисках его рук. 

Дик обессиленно роняет голову на грудь и краем уплывающего сознания успевает почувствовать, как напоенный яблочным цветом ветерок гладит его по лицу. 

***

Его будят обеспокоенные Катершванцы. Оказывается, Дик проспал завтрак и почти пропустил церемонию общего сбора. "Арамона есть очень злой", - рассказывает Норберт, пока Дик торопливо брызгает водой в лицо, пытаясь прийти в себя. Но все усилия тщетны. Разум Дика погружен в густой, как молоко, туман. В нем звуки обретают странную гулкость, а зрительные образы расплываются и двоятся. Рука после крысиного укуса болит и неприятно пульсирует, но Дик воспринимает это слишком отстраненно, даже для того, чтобы просто морщиться от неосторожных движений. Все тело - дряблые мышцы и размягченные кости - будто принадлежит не ему. Все реакции заторможены. Прежде чем улыбнуться или сделать нечто такое же естественное, Дику нужно пересилить свинцовую инертность. 

Голова проясняется только на площади святого Фабиана. Смирившись с тем, что его не выберут, Дик про себя отсчитывает минуты до конца церемонии. Он поедет в Агарис, зачем - Дик уже плохо помнит, но эта цель кажется ему сейчас самой главной, а значит, так тому и быть. Но его планы рушит чей-то ленивый баритон. 

\- Ричард, герцог Окделл, - разносится над притихшей площадью. 

\- Ричард, герцог Окделл, - незнакомому голосу вторит звонкое эхо у него в голове. 

\- Ричард, герцог Окделл, - туман рассеивается, и Дик поднимает лицо к свету, смотрит вверх, на галерею, украшенную пунцовыми гвоздиками и венками из кедровых ветвей. 

\- Я, Рокэ, герцог Алва, Первый маршал Талига, принимаю вашу службу. 

Мир вдруг обретает невыносимую контрастность. От ярких цветов глаза вот-вот заслезятся, но это лицо Дик узнал бы даже сквозь слезы. "Опять", - думает он обреченно. "Опять!" Немыслимая по силе ненависть вскипает у него в груди. Загорается огонь, за один миг пройдя весь спектр от бордово-алого разочарования - обещал ведь вернуться следующей весной! - до слепяще-белой жажды крови - Дик больше не позволит собой пользоваться, никому и никогда. 

Видимо на его лице что-то такое отражается. Человек в черной сутане недовольно поджимает губы, а сосед твари, вельможа с рыхлыми щеками, обеспокоенно склоняется к его уху и отпускает какое-то замечание. Эврот любезно кивает, но во взгляде синих глаз тлеет спокойное любопытство, насмешливый интерес, который помогает ненависти Дика застыть двумя режущими кромками. В горнах его души выкован клинок, он остер и крепок, он знает свою цель и чует ее кровь. Дело за малым - пусть немного остынет, и тогда Дик сполна отомстит за свое унижение. 

Он безотчетно сжимает кулак, представляя, как пальцы смыкаются на холодной рукояти фамильного кинжала, и руку простреливает жгучей болью до самого локтя. Дик с трудом сдерживает вскрик. Проклятый укус. Проклятый укус. Проклятый укус! Впрочем, он сможет отрешиться от боли, главное, чтобы сознание было ясным. 

Дик поднимается по лестнице, и только тогда его поражает одна деталь: эврот сейчас без крыльев. На миг он теряется - вдруг ошибка? Но какая же ошибка может быть при такой схожести? Тварь всего лишь спрятала признаки своей нечеловеческой природы, переоделась и немного состарила лицо, а так все по-прежнему. Она хочет привязать Дика к себе клятвой. Ну что же - привяжет. Раз уж она выбрала его своей жертвой, значит, он сделает вид, что смирился и готов выполнять любые приказы. Дик не станет никого изобличать, не устроит расправу здесь, перед королем и черно-белыми гвардейцами, на потеху почтенной публике. Это должно быть только между ними. 

Притворство омерзительно Дику в той же мере, что и насилие. Но он приносит клятву. И целует мозолистую - не совершенную - руку с ниточкой шрама на большом пальце и голубоватой жилкой через запястье. 

Рокэ Алва окидывает Дика пристальным взглядом. От лица, с Леворукий знает насколько безумной миной, этот взгляд опускается до зеркально начищенных сапог, затем возвращается к правой руке, и в странном прозрении Дик понимает - эврот был готов к удару. Дик не старается показать себя с лучшей стороны, не пытается скрыть своих намерений, смотрит открыто и прямо. Рокэ Алва еле заметно кивает, принимая немой вызов, и приказывает ему стать за креслом. Рыхлощекий вельможа хмурится и выносит свой вердикт: 

\- Крайне неосмотрительно с вашей стороны, Рокэ. 

\- При всем уважении, ваше величество, - почтительно отвечает эврот тем же незнакомым Дику голосом, - Позвольте мне самому распоряжаться собственным досугом. 

Они едут по булыжным мостовым, Рокэ Алва - на вороной бестии, прирученном агиски, а Дик - на норовистом Баловнике. Вороны на фронтоне особняка щерятся бронзовыми клювами. Эврот поручает Дика черноглазым слугам, а сам исчезает, упархивает, растворяется, и месть приходится отложить. Дику показывают его покои. Пока он растерянно стоит у открытого окна, две бойкие кэналлийки приводят в порядок пыльную комнату и снимают чехлы с мебели. Ему стелят постель, приносят свечи, а в вечерний час на пороге появляется лекарь. 

\- Монсеньор считает, что у вас чахотка, - говорит старичок, раскладывая инструменты на туалетном столике. - По части нездоровой бледности и нездорового румянца он прав, так что давайте-ка поглядим. 

"Разумеется", - зло думает Дик: "Тварь беспокоится, как бы ее еда не сдохла раньше времени."

Целый час лекарь слушает дыхание Дика через десяток разных трубок и простукивает его грудь десятком разных молоточков, приказывая то вдохнуть поглубже, то выпустить из легких весь воздух. К счастью, никакой чахотки у него нет. Однако лекарь замечает небольшой жар, и тогда Дик снимает перчатку с больной руки. Глядя на воспаленный след от укуса, старичок задумчиво цокает языком, зовет первого попавшегося слугу, чтобы тот держал Дика, и берется за скальпель. 

***

Наутро к Дику заходит тварь в прежнем обличье немолодого маршала. Рокэ Алва одет в запыленный костюм для верховой езды, он подчеркнуто холоден и равнодушен. Вот тут бы Дику и ударить - они наедине, шагов за дверью не слышно - но он отчего-то медлит. Причина тому - не боль в прооперированной руке и не страх перед слугами, а знобкое сомнение, зародившееся где-то под грудиной. Его новоявленный эр ведет себя совершенно не так, как Дик ожидает - лениво подходит к столу, поморщившись, наливает себе воды из кувшина и, как будто нехотя, говорит о том, что оруженосец ему совсем не нужен. Дик почти не слушает. Он подмечает новые и новые признаки несовершенства в теле маршала: царапина на подбородке - наверняка провинился неумелый цирюльник. Между тем как эврот был начисто лишен растительности на лице. 

\- Насколько мне известно, дела в Надоре идут не лучшим образом... 

\- У меня есть деньги, сударь. 

Лошадь... Нет, нет, вы же видели, лошадь у меня имеется. Что-то саркастичное о Людях Чести - Дик пропускает колкость мимо ушей. И напоследок вопрос о самочувствии. 

\- Все в порядке, благодарю вас, сударь. 

Сомнение ширится у него внутри, прорастает второй кожей, молодой и зудящей. Дик не знает, как такое возможно, но ему упрямо кажется, что Рокэ Алва - человек, а не тварь. Хотя этого человека Дику тоже полагалось бы убить. За отца, за растоптанную надежду, за предательство предков и за несметное количество грехов, коими эта заблудшая душа искренне гордится. Поэтому, кроме боязни совершить ошибку, у Дика есть еще одна причина, но она настолько слюнтяйская, что ему стыдно проговорить ее даже мысленно. Дик, которого с детства воспитывали воином, не может поднять руку на живое существо. Поправка: на живое существо, которое не проявляет по отношению к нему никакой агрессии. 

"Пусть только попробует", - обещает себе он. "Один неправильный взгляд - и дело будет решено!"

На этом Дик успокаивается. Безо всяких боевых действий он в одностороннем порядке устанавливает между ними вооруженное перемирие. Думать о Рокэ Алве в терминах военных трактатов неожиданно приятно - это словно переносит их противостояние из области липкого и грязного на высоту большой политики. Приободренный Дик вызывает слугу и просит у него что-нибудь почитать. 

Дни текут за днями. Эр Август сдержан в поздравлениях, он беспокоится, как бы сын почти святого Эгмонта не пал пред очарованием его убийцы, ведь тот так охоч до невинных юношей из хороших семей. Дик про себя усмехается - что бы сказал бедный эр Август, знай он, насколько пристально Дик следит, чтобы именно эта грань их с эром взаимоотношений не вышла за пределы допустимого? Наверное, похвалил бы. Но Дик не спешит рассказывать о том, что по бдительности он заткнет за пояс любую старую деву. Ведь это неизбежно вызовет массу вопросов, а исповедоваться перед больным кансилльером у него нет совершенно никакого желания. 

К слову об исповедях. Однажды Дик случайно забредает в Посольский квартал. Проезжая мимо здания с высеченными из камня лебедями, он думает, что там почти наверняка есть эсператистский священник. Дик обязан очистить душу, но остановиться перед белыми воротами не дает дурное предчувствие. И точно! Обернувшись, Дик замечает, что нищий слепец, просящий милостыню на углу, спешно отводит от него чересчур уж осмысленный взгляд. Дик вонзает шпоры в бока Баловника, и бедняга-надорец, обиженно заржав, срывается с места. Дик покаянно гладит его между ушами, стараясь задавить в груди позорное облегчение - Создатель пока обойдется без его риазата. 

Тем страннее для Дика поведение ее величества. Всякий раз при их встрече она старается тем или иным способом намекнуть, что несчастна. Дика это удивляет - ведь Катарина Ариго замужем уже много лет, за такое время любой человек либо окончательно смиряется со своей судьбой, либо пусть даже ценой жизни вырывается из опротивевших тенет. Она доверяется ему, говоря, что участь Беатрисы Борраска знакома ей не по наслышке. Дик вспоминает себя, и его передергивает при мысли пожаловаться хоть кому-то. Не может быть, чтобы королева была менее гордой! Или у женщин все не так? Нет же, нет! Она заламывает руки, она рвет кисти шали, она говорит, что любила его отца, и это становится той самой соломинкой, переломившей спину верблюду. Дик больше не может смотреть на нее как на объект для любовной симпатии. Его сердце называет это кровосмешением, и здесь не способна помочь даже тысяча оговорок. 

\- Это мне урок. Нельзя считать себя самой несчастной. Никогда... 

\- Простите меня, ваше величество, вы так рискуете, я просто не могу позволить... 

Уход из аббатства больше походит на бегство, но Дику все равно. Он задыхается от всех этих разговоров - не буквально, а метафорически. Внутри мутит с такой силой, что он чувствует близкий обморок. Возможно королеве нужна его поддержка, дружеское участие, доброе слово, но Дик на них не способен. Клеймя себя последним эгоистом, он прячется от ее откровений в особняке на улице Мимоз. 

***

Дик спит с кинжалом под подушкой. Если бы у него были пистолеты, они бы, несомненно, лежали рядом, в изголовье кровати. Но время идет, а тварь никак не проявляет себя. И в конце концов, Дик устает каждый миг ждать удара. 

Рокэ Алва заботится о нем. Весьма своеобразно, не забывая при этом макнуть в грязь, но все же заботится. Порой Дику хочется убить его за эту заботу, но в глубине души он принимает колкости в свой адрес как заслуженную выволочку. К примеру, за проигрыш фамильного кольца он заслужил еще и не такое. Единственное, чего Дик не способен стерпеть ни под каким предлогом - это оскорбления своей семьи. Острые слова жгут сильнее вымоченного в соли хлыста, так что Дик взвивается на дыбы, мечет глазами молнии и возмущенно кричит: "Не смейте!" или: "Прекратите!", а когда особенно допечет, то и: "Я требую сатисфакции!". Рокэ забавляет его возмущение. Но если для твари смех - сама суть жизни, просто потому что таким его создали - не жестокосердным, нет, а всего лишь безразличным к чувствам смертных - то насмешки Рокэ - не более чем плод высокомерия. 

Дик обещает себе пропускать все слова и поступки через сито "А что скажет эр?", лишний раз не подставляться под остроты, но Рокэ Алва слишком непредсказуем, а сам Дик слишком вспыльчив, чтобы просчитанные реакции имели хоть какой-то вес. 

С самого дня святого Фабиана за Диком идет негласная охота. После петушиных боев его подстерегают наемные убийцы. Прижатый к каменной стене, Дик близок к отчаянию - он ни за что не одолеет стольких противников разом. Но исход драки решает пара спасительных выстрелов, а следующим утром Дик замечает на письменном столе своего эра поблескивающие свежим маслом пистолеты. Этого мало для подозрения, однако Дик задумывается, почему бы Рокэ Алве - человеку, а не твари - вытаскивать его из передряг. После игры у Марианны недоумение Дика только усиливается. Право слово, утрата фамильного кольца и Баловника ничем не угрожала его жизни. Значит ли это, что эр беспокоится о его достоинстве? Впрочем, даже если и так, то делает он это исключительно на публике. 

После семерной дуэли они возвращаются домой на одном коне, как рыцари почти забытого талигойского ордена. Дик совершенно сбит с толку - он сам бы с превеликим удовольствием прикончил Эстебана, и теперь зол на Рокэ, лишившего его возможности поквитаться с врагом, хотя поединок мог закончиться отнюдь не в пользу Дика. А еще... Они с маршалом впервые так близко, и это отзывается необъяснимым трепетом под ребрами. Он сидит позади Рокэ, осторожно придерживаясь за его поджарые бока, вдыхает тонкий аромат собранных в хвост волос, рассматривает обнаженную шею и видимую часть челюсти. 

Дику нравится Рокэ Алва. От него не веет опасностью, даже наоборот - находясь рядом с эром, Дик чувствует покой и защищенность. Несмотря на словесные уколы, Рокэ никогда не унижает его по-настоящему. 

Дуэль с Эстебаном - золотой талл в копилке доказательств их связи. Да, те, кому жизнь дорога, наверняка прекратят болтать о новых Марке и Лаконии, но думать всякие гнусности будут уже уверенно. Не станет же Дик переубеждать всех и каждого! Что говорить! Если бы при таких слухах он сам увидел со стороны, как некто играючи убивает главного обидчика своего оруженосца, а оруженосец после этого покорно залезает в седло позади эра, точно отбитая у разбойников девица, он бы тоже усомнился в непорочности их отношений. Еще вчера Дик бы взбесился, что Рокэ его так компрометирует, но сегодня ему досадно и не более. 

\- Спасибо, монсеньор. 

\- что, даже не вызовете меня на дуэль за уведенного противника? 

\- Нет... 

\- Советую много не записывать на свой счет. Я уже давно хотел прикончить этого щенка, а вы всего лишь предоставили мне такую возможность. Хотя не скрою: впредь вы бы меня очень обязали, если бы разделывались с подобными субъектами самостоятельно. Кто учил вас держать шпагу? 

\- Капитан Рут. 

\- Слуга? 

\- Друг! Он учил моего отца. 

\- Не худший вариант. Но в Олларии, как вы уже успели убедиться, обитает рыба куда зубастее той, которую вы могли повстречать в Надоре. К сожалению, я не знаю ни одного фехтовальщика, которому мог бы доверить ваше обучение, так что выхода нет - мне придется тренировать вас лично. 

\- Эр Рокэ... 

\- Завтра в семь утра на заднем дворе, и так каждый день, юноша! Я не хочу видеть своего оруженосца беззащитной ланью среди волков. 

\- Слушаю монсеньора. 

В час, когда на листьях жасмина подсыхают бисеринки росы, а голуби дерутся за высыпанные Кончитой крошки, Дик приходит на первую тренировку. Рокэ уже ждет его. Они раскланиваются, и Дика подхватывает бешеный вихрь. Мир закручивается вокруг них с невообразимой скоростью. Рокэ утягивает его в гущу своей стихии - он тоже свежий ветер и воплощенная легкость, но без того жуткого безразличия, на которое Дик насмотрелся у твари. Раннее солнце сверкает на гранях клинков, Рокэ отрывисто командует. Его сильные руки поправляют Дика, показывают, как правильно опираться на пятку и на мысок,накрывают запястья, задерживаясь там чуть дольше необходимого. 

Это счастье. 

И когда Дик падает на белые плиты, запутавшись в неловких ногах, ему совсем не обидно слышать сквозь тихий смех Рокэ: 

\- Хватит витать в облаках, юноша! 

***

Привычное течение жизни прерывает новость о войне. От эра Августа Дик узнает, что разорение Варрасты на руку Людям Чести и делу Раканов, но эта тайна слишком тяжела для него. В ночь перед отъездом Дик долго смотрит из окна на полную луну, а в его душе холодная гадюка свивается черными кольцами. Дик с горечью думает, как это неправильно - любить Рокэ Алву после всего, что он сделал и еще сделает. Наивное признание ничуть не коробит - Дик очень много читал, и ему кажется, что тот пьяный восторг, который на него находит при виде Рокэ - это именно любовь. 

Конечно, это грех, но ведь Дик может просто быть рядом, ничего не предпринимать, никак не выказывать своих желаний. Раствориться, стать тенью, следить издалека-исподтишка или еще как-нибудь. Жалкая судьба, но другого способа усидеть сразу на двух стульях не существует. Нужно отказываться, жертвовать. Как хорошо, что жизнь пока не поставила его перед сердечным выбором. 

Но даже если забыть о чувствах, а вспомнить о долге, точнее долгах - Рокэ был добр к нему. Это значит, Дик будет предателем, какую бы сторону он не выбрал. 

Как ему поступить? 

Дик хочет быть на стороне Рокэ: служить ему, сражаться за него, сдержать данную ему клятву. Яблоко верности уже давно созрело - только тронь, и упадет в ладони. Но Рокэ не спешит срывать его с ветки. Между ними все слишком зыбко, все знаки внимания можно толковать двояко, и Дик презирает себя за нерешительность. Герои книг ради любви шли на смерть, совершали подвиги, убегали из дома, а что он? Боится сделать выбор? Жалкий трус, ему нужны гарантии взаимности! Но Рокэ может быть так резок, когда захочет! Дик не представляет, как он будет жить и выполнять свои ежедневные обязанности, если Рокэ его отвергнет. 

Его беспокоит еще кое-что. Древние поэты писали о любви к прекрасным дамам, воспевали их хрупкую красоту, скромность и целомудрие. Как такое бывает между мужчинами - Дик не знает. Как это все будет у них - если будет, если вообще может быть - Дик не знает тоже. И ему совершенно не с кем поделиться своими сомнениями. 

Эти мысли преследуют Дика до самого Тронко. А дальше все становится уже не важным - он попадает в беличье колесо ранних побудок, приказов Рокэ, смятых депеш, цветных карт, вина и женщин. Разумеется, женщины - не его, точно также как и депеши - не ему, но Дик наблюдает за всей этой круговертью, нежится в теплых лучах, которые щедро источает занятый любимым делом Рокэ, и ему больше ничего не надо. В Дике на удивление мало ревности. Солнце Рокэ светит для всех, так что было бы глупо ненавидеть других счастливчиков. Тем более, что между ними до сих пор ничего нет. И Дик не уверен, что чего-то хочет, по крайней мере - не плотского точно. 

Дик только смотрит. Ему очень страшно выдать себя жарким взглядом или наоборот - преувеличенным вниманием к узору на стенах во время долгих военных советов. Он проводит душные часы, сидя на подоконнике в маршальском кабинете, слушает споры Эмиля и Манрика, простонародный говор адуанов и пылкие речи Оскара. От нечего делать Дик сочиняет сонет. Услышав его, Рокэ бы точно съязвил об излишней патетике, но Дику все равно - он не собирается переносить свое творение на бумагу. 

"Взгляд с мертвой точки никуда не сдвинуть -   
Там, за спиной, отчаянье страшит", - приходят ему в голову сразу две строки для второго четверостишия. Дик задумывается и на волне внезапного вдохновения мысленно дописывает еще две:   
"В цепях греха, слабея, плоть дрожит.   
Столь тяжек груз - Заката ей не минуть." 

На этом запал Дика кончается, и, спустя некоторое время, его мысли с несчастного сонета переходят на особу самого маршала. 

Память Дика помимо воли впитывает мельчайшие жесты Рокэ: как он усмехается, как откидывает с лица волосы, как перезаряжает пистолеты, как бегло водит гусиным пером по бумаге, подписывая указы. Однажды Дик забывается коротким послеполуденным сном на банкетке в приемной, а проснувшись - видит в дверях Рокэ. Несколько мгновений Дик еще ничего не соображает, и они смотрят друг на друга в упор. Взгляд Рокэ совсем темный, а лицо - сплошь хищные углы и правильные линии. "Я тот, о ком ты будешь грезить..." Кто бы мог подумать? Не Дик уж точно. Но слова эврота становятся пророческими. 

После очередного свидания Рокэ и рыженькой губернаторши, Дик ложится спать без ночной рубашки. Вечера в Варасте дышат степными травами и раскаленной пылью, а его тело так хочет-хочет-хочет много и долго, и сразу. Каждая складка на простыни - как зазубринка на смычке для его нервов. Дик представляет, что это Рокэ лежит рядом с ним, опустив тяжелую голову на грудь, его ладони гладят Дика по животу, его губы целуют ямочку между ключиц так, что у Дика замирает сердце. Кажется, выбор уже сделан. Он вспоминает, как это было в тот зимний вечер, с тварью - "первая?.." "разделенная?.." что?! - и пальцы сами сжимают ноющий от прилившей крови член. Это движение самое естественное. Если бы Рокэ знал! Если бы Дик только мог ему сказать! Он закусывает уголок подушки, чтобы не застонать в голос и выгибается навстречу воображаемым рукам, исступленно подкидывает дрожащие бедра. Хорошо, хорошо, Создатель, как же хорошо! 

***

Дик приходит в себя от щекотки. А еще от холода. На его коже оседает утренняя роса, и мурашки зябко сбегают вниз по предплечьям. Соски топорщатся почти больно. Нужно закрыть окно или хотя бы укрыться, Дик уже чувствует в голове тихий гул, как при начинающейся лихорадке. Еще не хватало простыть посреди лета! 

С огромным трудом Дик разлепляет глаза. Сверху - розово-синее небо, а вокруг, сколько хватает глаз - море всех оттенков зеленого. Он плохо соображает, каждая мысль тяжелее каменной глыбы. Возмущенный крик теряется где-то в горле. Дик лежит на траве голый, каким засыпал, а над его пахом нависает проклятая тварь. Спутать ее и Рокэ просто невозможно. Как Дик только мог сомневаться?! Все равно что спутать лед и теплую воду, мертвую и живую понсонью, снежные тучи и летний полдень. 

\- Нет, - стонет Дик. - Нет-нет-нет, ты же обещал! - руки беспомощно дергаются, локти скользят по смятой траве. Но сил почему-то так мало. Леворукий, сколько времени он здесь? Как давно тварь с ним забавляется? 

\- ...Нашел тебя... не смог... - улавливает Дик сквозь гул в ушах. 

Под ребрами тесно от полыни. Неужели это никогда не закончится? Как глупы были его надежды! Убить тварь, отомстить, не позволить - как же! Дика выкрали ночью из собственной постели, точно бессловесную овцу из загона, и никто - ни дежурные офицеры, ни часовые - не остановили тварь. Никто! Когда его хватятся? Допустим, часа через три. Что они решат? Рокэ, наверное, скажет, что Дик нашел себе какую-нибудь зазнобу, которая не отпустила его после бурной ночи. Вейзель нахмурится, Эмиль кивнет с понимающей улыбкой, мол, давно пора. И все разойдутся по своим делам. Разве что Манрик буркнет что-то о дезертирстве, но его, конечно, никто не послушает. Значит, искать Дика не станут. Не станут... 

Как же горько. И несправедливо. По скуле течет что-то теплое, оставляя за собой мокрый след, скатывается на ухо и там замирает. Жаль, что это не кровь. Впрочем, для его крови еще наступит свой час. 

\- Рокэ, - еле слышно шепчет Дик. - Рокэ, Рокэ, Рокэ... 

Тысяча хрустальных колокольчиков звенит в его голове издевательским эхом. 

"Безнадежно", - думает Дик. "Нужно только чуть-чуть подождать, а потом покончить со всем этим". 

И теплый туман забытья заключает его в милосердные объятья. 

Взрыв. Жар. Боль. Свет. Пощечина. Еще одна. Дик открывает глаза. И натыкается на напряженный взгляд Рокэ. 

\- Ричард, вы слышите меня? - он шарит у себя на поясе, кольца тихонько звякают, столкнувшись с металлом. 

Лицо Дика кривится в противной судороге, он отворачивается. Так легче дышать. Сейчас он хочет быть как можно меньше, занимать меньше пространства, вдыхать меньше воздуха, а лучше - и вовсе провалиться под землю. Дик изо всех сил съеживается под плащом, которым укрыл его Рокэ. 

\- Ричард, это я, ваш эр. 

В нос шибает сильный запах касеры. Виска касается что-то мокрое и холодное. "Платок", - понимает Дик. Рокэ деловито растирает ему лоб и виски. 

\- А где?.. - спрашивает Дик, когда повторно смоченная ткань касается его переносицы. 

\- Я свернул ему шею, - почти официально сообщает Рокэ. - Сие создание перешло всякие границы. Мне уже давно не льстит, когда моим именем или внешностью - как в нашем случае, стращают юных эсператистских праведников. 

"Ну да", - думает Дик: "Он ведь Повелитель Ветра, он имеет власть над эвротами". 

С края платка срывается раскаленный уголек и падает Дику в глаз. Так ему кажется. Дик зажмуривается изо всех сил, и жгучие слезы буквально брызгают из-под ресниц. 

\- Не рыдайте, - Рокэ кладет ему руку на плечо, а синие глаза смотрят куда-то поверх головы, как будто он вдруг решил пощадить гордость Дика. 

\- Я не рыдаю, - выдыхает он, понимая, что врет. - Это все ваше пойло. 

\- Вот и замечательно, - Рокэ старательно рассматривает что-то за его макушкой. 

Сквозь застившую глаза пелену Дик ничего не может прочитать по его лицу, но теплые пальцы, коротко сжавшие плечо в ободряющем жесте, говорят больше самой прочувствованной речи. "Что вы видели?" - хочется закричать ему: "Что, Леворукий вас побери, вы видели, если это так вас проняло?" Но вместо этого Дик спрашивает: 

\- Откуда вы знали где я? 

Рокэ некоторое время молчит, но потом все-таки отвечает: 

\- Мне приснился сон, в котором меня звал один из моих вассалов. Ему была нужна помощь. Когда я проснулся, то как будто бы уже знал, куда нужно ехать. 

Значит, вассал. Но Дик - не вассал, а оруженосец! Хотя это почти одно и то же. Само по себе объяснение его ничуть не смущает: в мире, где живут безумные эвроты, вполне могут сниться и вещие сны. 

Дик снимает ладонь Рокэ с плеча и подносит ее к губам, как в тот день, на площади. Он мысленно повторяет свою клятву, которую тогда давал не искренне и не человеку, а твари, скрестив за спиной пальцы. И, скрепляя ее, целует пахнущее порохом запястье. 

\- Ричард, что вы делаете? - очень серьезно спрашивает Рокэ. 

Хочется крикнуть: "Признаю вас своим сюзереном!" Хочется крикнуть: "Клянусь вам в верности!" Хочется крикнуть: "Люблю вас!" Но Дик понимает, что ничего из этого не должно прозвучать вслух, иначе хрупкое равновесие, немое таинство, тоненькая связь между ними будет навсегда разрушена. Он просто смотрит на Рокэ, надеясь, что в его глазах и без того все написано. 

Видимо, так и есть. Потому что Рокэ наклоняется и целует Дика в губы, принимая его оммаж. 

Теплый ветерок ласково треплет их волосы, перемешивая выгоревшие русые и смоляно-черные прядки.


End file.
